Theresa Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Theresa ("Terry", "Terra" or "Terri") Abraham-Ridgway (Born 1962), also known as Psycho Mom is the mother of Jesse Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway and the tritagonist of The "Psycho" series, as well as being the to-be former wife of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and the sister of Larry Abraham. She is a supporting protagonist of McJuggerNugget's videos and skits. She deeply cares for her son Jesse and stands up for him when his dad destroys his things or when his brother humiliates him. She is the only one of the four main family members (including Jesse, Jeff. Jr., Jeff. Sr.) who didn't take on The Psycho mantle. She makes her first major appearance in the video "MOTHER'S DAY BRUNCH". Biography Early Life Theresa was born in Camden, New Jersey to Peg Abraham and an unnamed father. She has two brothers and two sisters, one brother is deceased, and the rest are presumed alive. Theresa attended highschool at Arthur P. Schalick highscool in Pittsgrove Township, New Jersey where her family had moved possibly when she was a teenager or child. Based on her Philadelphia/Camden accent, she may have grown up until teenage in Camden or late childhood. Present Day Theresa Ridgway contributed to older skits from the earlier days of Jesse's channel, presumably at the time where Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. didn't take on the "Psycho" mantle. Two Christmas' later, her husband destroyed her youngest son Jesse's Xbox 360 and was trying her best to defend him throughout various [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/The_%22Psycho%22_series Psycho Videos]. When Jesse was kicked out of The Ridgway Residence, Theresa allied with her older son Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. to aid Jesse in his survival in the nearby woods, until Jeffrey Sr. mows down Jesse's shelter with a backhoe. When Jesse retreated to The Abraham Household, she aided Jesse in making t-shirts with her brother, Larry Abraham. She also appeared in Mother's Day Brunch. When Jesse was allowed back in the house, she took part in a therapy session revolving around the behavior of the family. In Psycho Family Halloween she is angered by the actions of all parties in the family, and storms off to a custom party alone, while visibly extremely angry at her husband. Dissolution THE JOKER'S HANGOVER revealed that her relationship with her husband and son's has deteriorated to new low's, with her visibly annoyed by her son and has had it with her husband, to a point it has made her physically sick. In'' Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, she is finally fed up with Jeff Sr.'s harsh tactics towards Jesse, and decides to abandon her family and leave The Ridgway Residence. It is revealed in ''SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2) that she went into hiding in The Abraham Household to have Thanksgiving with her side of the family, including Larry Abraham, Dianna Smith-Abraham, Thomas Abraham, Jackie Abraham-Mixner, etc. Relationships Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Husband) Jeffrey and Theresa seem to have a very poor and damaged relationship. The two used to maintain a healthy, positive relationship up until the start of the Psycho Series. The biggest conflict between the two is Jeffrey's treatment of their son, Jesse. Theresa doesn't approve of the harsh tactics Jeffrey Sr. uses to get Jesse to get a job. The two get into arguments over this in several Psycho videos, such as Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox, Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, Psycho Dad Launches Wii, and Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. Throughout the course of the Psycho Series, Jeffrey and Theresa's relationship visibly declines significantly, as she is seen arguing with Jeffrey more and more frequently. After the events of Psycho Family Halloween, Jeffrey and Theresa's relationship seems to have been significantly damaged, to the point where they are almost always arguing when seen together. In Psycho Mom Divorces Husband,'' she is finally fed up, and requests to divorce Jeff Sr. after he smashes many items in Jesse's room, and takes a baseball bat to his car window. She proceeds packs her bags and leave as Jeff Sr. pleads her not to, confirming that the two's relationship is permanently damaged beyond repair. Jesse Ridgway (Younger son) Theresa and Jesse appear to have a close and positive relationship, as she is frequently one of the only people to stand up for Jesse when he gets caught up in a conflict with his father. However, the two have argued at times, with Jesse occasionally complaining that Theresa doesn't do enough to help him (such as how she failed to prevent the destruction of Eagle's Landing, an event she was unaware of until it had already happened). After Jesse lied to her during the events of THE PITFALL PRANK! and Psycho Dad Busts Down Door, Theresa decided not to take Jesse's side of the argument when Jeffrey Sr. kicked him out of the house, causing their relationship to fall. In THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S!, Larry revealed that Theresa is supporting Jeffrey Jr. in making shirts, therefore causing their relationship to drop down even further. It was later revealed in JUGGIES STORE FREAKOUT! that Theresa had been trying to reason with Jeffrey Sr. because she wanted Jesse to return to the house. In Psycho Last Supper, Theresa attended the dinner arranged by Uncle Larry, where argues that she wanted Jesse living at home and defends him during the argument on whether Jesse should be allowed back home. After Jesse was allowed back home, Theresa participated in the argument over Jesse's Golden Play Button, where she defended Jesse once again, stating that Jesse deserves to keep the Play Button because it has his name on it. Theresa again shows her love for her son in Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash, as she has bought him a Wii U to replace the one that was destroyed by Jeffrey Sr. She does not become angry at Jesse for retaliating against Jeffrey Sr. after he destroys the Wii U, even telling the latter he deserved to have the cake thrown at him. More recently, Theresa has become more involved in Jesse's videos, appearing in a Q&A and even playing video games with Jesse, including playing a co-op campaign on ''The Last of Us with Jesse and Corn. In CAUGHT IN A LIE!, their relationship takes yet another blow as she finds out that Jesse smashed a bottle over Jeffrey Jr.'s head, accidentally revealed through a PSN message, finding out that she had been lied to. In the closing events of Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, she refuses to take Jesse with her as she leaves Jeff Sr. and The Ridgway Residence, abandoning Jesse to her "psychopath" husband, despite Jesse begging to come with her. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (older son) Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. seem to maintain an okay relationship, as they aren't seen together frequently and don't seem to be particularly close or at odds with each other. Theresa has scolded Jeffrey Jr. on several occasions for his pranks on Jesse (with one example being Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout), but has also worked together with him to help bring Jesse supplies he needed during his exile from The Ridgway Residence. Psycho Appearances Quotes *"Don't do that! You've made him upset." *"That's not going to teach him anything!" *"What the hell is wrong with you?! What have you done?" *"You taught him how to play video games!" *"You don't know how pissed I am right now!" *"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" *"I'm sorry, Jesse!" *"You can't teach non-violence with violence!" *"JT! Oh my god!" (referencing the fog machine incident) *"What are you doing?! Stop it!" *"Jesse, you lied to me!" *"You lied you lied i cant help you right now." *"You're not teaching him anything! What do you mean he's gotta learn?" *"I brought him that Wii U with my money!" *"You're an idiot! Why would you do that?! That doesn't make any sense!" *"I want a divorce! I want a divorce...." *"You're a psychopath! I can't deal with you anymore!" (referring to Jeff Sr.) *"I love you Jesse....(stammers).... I just can't, I'm sorry (Her last words when she leaves the Ridgway Residence) Trivia *Theresa is the only member in the Ridgway Family who doesn't swear regularly/uses really coarse language, up until the GOOD TO BE BACK vlog where she said "shit" when she dropped her phone at 4:11. *Theresa's job before she started making Jesse's merchandise in The Juggies Store was a canvas worker since 1979. *Although she usually supports Jesse and frowns upon Jeffrey Sr.'s decisions, in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door Theresa takes Jeffrey Sr.'s side and wants Jesse out of the house. *In the Aftermath of Psycho Family Halloween she revealed that while she did not approve of Jesse's actions, she also was against Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr's actions. *In Psycho Last Supper, Theresa told Jeffrey Sr. that she wants Jesse living back in the house, where he belongs despite Jesse saying he doesn't want to live with his family and is happier with Corn. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Females